csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Ice Blocks in New Zealand - Past and Present
This is a list of various that are or were at some point sold in . The list includes the names of the ice blocks and what company made them. Note that this page is still under development and will change over time. Also some of the ice blocks that are currently on this list may not have been sold in New Zealand at any point. The ice blocks that I have not confirmed to have been available in New Zealand are marked with a tag. ---- List of Ice Blocks in New Zealand — Past and Present ---- Notes * 's Dream was a type of ice block that was based on the kind of chocolate of the same name. It had a light blue wrapper, and had a white chocolate shell with vanilla ice cream inside. It was available during the 2000's for quite some time, though it has been discontinued for a very long time after. * ' Frozen Fruit Yoghurt Wild Strawberry was a type of ice block that was the same shape as Streets' Slick Sticks Lush Lemonade and Rad Raspberry, but it was made of frozen yoghurt. All three ice blocks were available in New Zealand in early 2005, and were introduced no later than the 1990's. The Wild Strawberry ice block and the two Slick Stick ice blocks have been discontinued for a very long time now. *Streets' Ultra Toffee Nut Crunch was a type of Magnum that I remember being available during the 2004 Christmas Holidays. I'm not sure when the type of Magnum was introduced but I do know that it has been discontinued for more than a decade now. *Streets' Triple Choc Crunch was a type of Paddle Pop that was introduced in 2006. I'm not sure when it was discontinued exactly, but I'm pretty sure it was discontinued more than a decade ago. It was described as having three layers of choc and a triple choc centre. It also had cookie like chocolate pieces on the top half if I recall correctly. Aside from that, without biting into the ice block, it looked very similar to 's Choc MC which was also introduced in 2006 and has since been discontinued. *Tip Top's FruJu Pulp Frusion was a type of FruJu that was around in the early 2000's. It was similar to Tip Top's FruJu Tropical Snow, except that it was a pale yellowish white colour and had bits of what seemed to be fruit in it. I can't remember much else about it, as it has been discontinued for a very long time now. *Tip Top's Memphis Meltdown Big Nuts was a type of Memphis Meltdown that was around in 2006. Though I'm not sure exactly when it was introduced. All I know is that it has been discontinued for a long time now. I do remember comparing it with Streets' Magnum Almond. *Tip Top's Moritz Duche De Lache Caramel was a type of Moritz that was around in early 2007. Though I'm not sure exactly when it was introduced. All I know is that it has been discontinued for a long time now. *Tip Top's Moritz Sorbet Mango was a type of Moritz that was around in early 2007. Though I'm not sure exactly when it was introduced. All I know is that it has been discontinued for a long time now. *Tip Top's Popsicle Big Trev was a type of Popsicle that was around sometime in the early 2000's. Though I'm not sure exactly when it was introduced. All I know is that it has been discontinued for a very long time now. It kinda resembled Tip Top's Popsicle Traffic Light but it was larger, fatter, and more expensive. It had the same texture as Tip Top's FruJu Tropical Snow, and was probably the same size. *Tip Top's Popsicle Cara Caramel was a type of Popsicle that was introduced in 2006 along with Choc MC. These two ice blocks were creamy rather than fruity, which is relatively uncommon among Popsicles. Both ice blocks have been discontinued for a long time now. *There was a kind of ice block that was similar to Tip Top's Strawberry Toppa, except that it was green and quite sour. I can't remember whether it was under Tip Top or Streets, but it was probably one of those two. I also cannot remember what it was called. All I know is that it existed at some point in the early 2000's and has been discontinued for a very long time. *There was a kind of ice block that was specifically inspired by . It was red and blue and was introduced in the early 2000's. I can't remember whether it was under Tip Top or Streets, but it was probably one of those two. I also cannot remember the exact name of the ice block. All I know is that it has been discontinued for a very long time. It was most likely intended to be available for a limited time only. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Articles requiring images